Love Hina: Unusual residents
by Bug-chan
Summary: Read LH manga + play GGX at 2 AM = this fic -- r/r


Unusual residents A Guilty Gear X/Love Hina crossover by Bug-chan  
  
*SMASH!*  
  
"Keitaro, you pervert!" Naru walked out of her room, which now had a big hole in the wall, quite satisfied. Apparently, the ever-so-unlucky Keitaro had once again stumbled into Naru when she was...not in a presentable form. The somewhat tall, brown-haired girl with twin "antennas" and first-year ronin aiming for Tokyo University headed for the hot springs to freshen herself before breakfast started.  
  
It was morning as usual at Hinata Inn when a man flew out of a house towards some random direction. That man happened to be Urashima Keitaro, manager and caretaker of the Hinata Inn, given to him by his grandmother. A third-year ronin, he has continuously tried to aim for the prestigious Tokyo University to fulfill a promise with a girl whom he can't remember from fifteen years ago. Besides his lack in academics, he also had the horrible luck to be unlucky and clumsy at the same time; it often resulted in walking into near-naked or naked girls at least twenty times a day and being beaten just as much. However, this lead to his near-invulnerability, for he always had emerged unscathed, more or less.  
  
The next resident up, Kitsune, sauntered towards the dining room while being struck by a sharp hangover every step. The oldest resident among all the girls, she was also the most well-endowed with a body that would make most models jealous. However, her habitual, if not chronic, drinking and her laziness kept her from doing something productive most of the time and she relied on conning the manager for her sake money.  
  
Suu came out of her room and headed for the dining room, energetic and hungry as ever. The only foreign resident of the Inn, she was also the most hyperactive and never was tired or depressed. She was also a full-time inventor, creating all sorts of contraptions, one of them being the famous (or infamous) Mecha-tama, a robotic version of Tama, the resident turtle and mascot.  
  
Shinobu exited the kitchen, carrying food for all the residents of the Inn. The youngest girl, the short, blue-haired, twelve-year-old girl was also the resident cook, being able to cook wonders any time of the day. She also was in charge of laundry, which the other residents occasionally did for her in return for the food.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the Inn residents gathered around the table and breakfast took place as usual - usual involving at least one incident of the poor manager either groping certain parts of a woman's body or lifting someone's skirt, followed by a beating from either Naru or Motoko. The tall, black-haired samurai would always send him flying with her sword techniques that supposedly are some one thousand years old. For every resident of Hinata Inn, it seemed like Sunday was going to go by as usual - Naru and Keitaro studying, Motoko meditating or practicing, Kitsune lying around, Suu trying to eat Tama or create some other wacky contraption, Shinobu trying to either restrain the foreign girl from eating the poor turtle or daydreaming about Keitaro - until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Naru, who happened to be the closest, picked up the phone. After a moment of listening, she called out, "Keitaro, for you."  
  
Keitaro headed towards the phone in the lobby, wondering in confusion who it might be. He took the receiver from Naru, who sat at the nearby sofa, along with everyone else, and watched the manager. "Hello? This is Urashima speaking," he said.  
  
"Hello. We're wondering whether you have any room in your Inn," said a masculine voice from the other end. Keitaro noted that the voice had a slight accent to the Japanese but he understood well enough.  
  
"We?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Yes. I have someone else with me who wishes for a room. Do not worry about the monetary fee, we are relatively well-off financially," the same voice said again.  
  
"Well..." Keitaro trailed for a second, trying to remember if there were free rooms. "I believe there is only one free room here."  
  
"That is fine. If you don't mind..." the voice hesitated, "If you don't mind, I would like to share the same room you sleep in." Keitaro was momentarily dumbstruck, but then realized that might be the best course of action should the girls allow this man to stay. He could sadly see the fights and brawls that would take place but decided to bite the bullet for once.  
  
"All right, if that's how you wish to do it, then I see no more problems. I believe you know how to get here?" the manager asked. He heard a "yes" from the other side. "What time should we expect you to arrive?"  
  
"How does within the next half-hour sound?"  
  
"All right, we shall see you then," Keitaro finished, then hung up. Everyone looked at him for a second before Shinobu voiced their collective question.  
  
"Is someone coming to stay at the Inn?" she asked curiously. Everyone else looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes. In fact, TWO new people are coming," the sole male answered. The group was surprised to hear the news. 'I'll leave out the fact that one of them is a male...for now,' Keitaro thought to himself. "They should be coming in the next half-hour so let's prepare ourselves until then." The girls idled around in the living room, chatting to kill time as Keitaro headed for the kitchen to do the dishes.  
  
"I wonder who's coming," Naru wondered out loud.  
  
"It had better not be another perverted male," Motoko grumbled, grabbing her sword. "One pervert is bad enough, I do not want to deal with another."  
  
"Well, if it is a male, I hope he's hot," Kitsune replied, smiling her trademark foxy grin. Naru and Motoko looked at her in shock. The girls then continued talking about various topics until Keitaro came out wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"Well, thirty minutes have gone by, so they should be showing up about now," he said as he and the girls walked out the doors and kept an eye on the staircase. Then, as if on cue, they spotted what looked like wavy blond hair ascending. Seconds later, they saw another head, this time light-brown, pop up to the blond head's left; it looked like it grew from the center and flowed down the sides. Then they saw their faces as they steadily climbed the stairs. The one with the blond hair was apparently Western in looks, with blond hair, white, almost pale, skin and deep blue eyes and to his left, the girl looked more Eastern with tanned skin and brown eyes. Finally, a minute later, both figures had finished climbing the stairs. The clothes both people were wearing struck everyone as a bit odd; the male came wearing what looked like a fancy white uniform of sorts with blue and black borders all around it while the woman wore what looked like a red leotard with detachable sleeves whose color was the same with the leotard, along with a white micro-skirt and matching red boots. Both were carrying decent-sized bags, while the male had a long and thin case with the bag. The approached Keitaro, who in turn stepped forward to greet them. "I believe you were the one you called half an hour ago?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Ky Kiske and her name is Kurandoberi Jam," Ky answered. Jam, standing next to him, simply waved her hand, which Keitaro acknowledged, amid with a blush. "As I said before, we wish to stay here."  
  
Upon hearing this, Motoko stepped up angrily. "We object! We cannot have another male in this household!" Naru, Shinobu and Suu watched them all unfold while Kitsune seemed to pay particular attention to Ky.  
  
"But mademoiselle, what kind of grudge do you hold against men?" Ky inquired curiously. This only served to make the samurai even more infuriated.  
  
"You lowlife male! You deserve to ask a question you know the obvious answer to?" she growled. Motoko then grabbed her sword that she carried faithfully everywhere. "Begone before I cause you harm!" Jam was about to walk towards the female samurai when Ky grabbed her shoulder. She turned to him in confusion, who simply shook his head and gently pulled her back. She reluctantly complied and Ky stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, a swordswoman," Ky observed. Still keeping an air of calm, he laid his bag down and picked up the longer and thinner bag and stuck his hand inside it. He then pulled out a sword that seemed just as long as his height. Its color scheme went well with his uniform: a snow-white sword with a handle that had a shade of blue the same with his uniform. He then grabbed it with both his hands and thrust it to the air. He shouted, "Awaken, Thunderseal!" as he forcefully pulled it down, releasing what looked like electricity from the blade. Noticing the sudden change in the sword, Keitaro and the rest of the girls backed off, all in fear of their lives, with the exception of Suu, whose attention was fully grabbed by the foreign blade. "I shall make a wager. Let us duel, and if I win, I shall stay. If you win, I shall leave. Fair?"  
  
Motoko thought about it for only a second as she simply replied, "Fine." She got into her ready stance as she placed her right hand on the sword handle, ready to draw at a moment's notice. Ky turned sideways and spread his legs while lifting his sword-wielding arm and prepared himself. He waited a few seconds to make sure his opponent was prepared, and noticing no movement whatsoever, he yelled,  
  
"En garde!"  
  
Both fighters ran towards each other at almost blinding speed as the audience looked in terror, awe, shock and anxiety all meshed into one. When Motoko was within range, she drew her sword to try to slice by him quickly, but Ky noticed the motion and quickly brought his sword down to deflect the attack. Both dashed by each other and immediately turned around with some distance between them.  
  
"That was quite fast," the foreign swordsman complimented, bringing his sword back to ready pose.  
  
"Shut up," Motoko growled. "Hiken, Zanteusen!" she yelled as she let loose a burst of ki from her sword. Feeling something coming against him, Ky brought his arms together across his chest. "Stun Edge, charge attack!" he yelled as he thrust his sword to the air and let loose a bright, flashing blue projectile. It headed straight for a couple seconds before it dissipated, negating Motoko's ki attack. This surprised and angered her greatly, leaving her still for a moment.  
  
Ky noticed her sudden change in posture and found an opening. Focusing on it, he started dashing again, hoping to nail her and end this duel early. Motoko snapped out of her self-induced trance of sorts and noticed the yellow and white figure approaching her quickly. "Hiken, Zanmaken!" she yelled, releasing another ki attack.  
  
"Oh no! Another one!" The swordsman tried to stop his movement by jumping slightly and landing firmly on the ground. As he did that, he brought his sword in front of him and covered parts of his body, anticipating a blow. Seconds later, it came, stopping him fully as it impacted against the sword. By now both were breathing a bit heavily while the anxiety and fear level in the audience was exponentially growing. By now, they were too close to each other to try to pull off another projectile and went against each other.  
  
"Impressive," Ky said between grunts as he attacked, parried and defended against Motoko's moves.  
  
"Stop looking down on me!" Motoko yelled as her sword strikes intensified. For a while, Ky could only defend and dodge while Motoko went on an all-out rampage with her attacks.  
  
Both fighters continued attacking and defending for another half an hour. Then Ky noticed something. 'An opening. That's my chance,' he concluded. He continued to simply defend, in order to give his opponent a false sense of security that she was on the verge of winning over him. After about five minutes of blocking, he made his move. As Motoko lunged towards him, Ky lunged some millimeters away from Motoko's sword and whacked at it, sending it off-course from its intended direction of the torso to the empty air next to his waist. Motoko noticed the misdirection, but realized she couldn't stop it until she fully lunged out, and Ky used this to bring his sword to Motoko's neck. Both stood in silence for a minute, Motoko slightly bent over and her sword stabbing mid-air and Ky having his sword at Motoko's neck and still standing.  
  
"I believe we have a winner?" he asked her with that same calm voice. Motoko realized that she has indeed been beaten, and simply dropped her sword. She would've fallen to her knees had the sword not been there. 'I...have been defeated,' she thought to herself. "Are there any further objections?" the swordsman asked the rest of the girls. A bunch of heads simply shook in "no". Ky and Jam then approached Keitaro again.  
  
"So where are our-" the foreign male started before hearing a *THUMP* behind him. He turned to see Motoko slumped over, apparently unconcscious. "Oh no," he said as he ran to her, with everyone else behind him yelling, "Motoko!" He picked her up as Jam rummaged through her bag and took out a can. They all walked into the Inn and the living room where Ky let Motoko down. As soon as Ky placed her on the sofa, his companion sat and opened the can. She picked out a few needles, which somewhat unnerved a couple of the residents.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing to her?" Keitaro asked nervously.  
  
"This is acupuncture. It involves puncturing certain points of the body to improve its circulation of ki, which this lady apparently has a great amount of," Ky explained as Jam took a few needles and stuck into precise points on one of Motoko's hands, while everyone else still looked on warily. A minute later, the unconscious girl shifted around and moaned, and finally started breathing regularly. Jam then removed the needles and put them in a different can.  
  
"She's going to be all right. She's now deep asleep. Do not expect her to wake up until tomorrow morning," the woman told everyone else. When they saw their fellow resident sleeping peacefully, they all relaxed. Keitaro decided to use this time to take them to their rooms.  
  
"Will you two please follow me this way?" he said. Ky and Jam picked up their bags and complied. He took them upstairs and went by his room. "This is my room that you said you wanted to share," he told Ky, who nodded. They walked for another couple minutes before the manager opened another door. "Here's our empty room," he said.  
  
Jam walked in. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a nap," she said as she put her bag down. Both men didn't mind as Ky closed the door and both headed back towards the manager's room.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap myself. I have not had such a battle for a while," Ky also requested.  
  
"Sure, let me set up a futon for you," Keitaro answered. Both men entered the room and Keitaro took out an extra futon with a pillow and blanket. "Here you go," Keitaro said. "If you need me, I shall be downstairs."  
  
"Thank you, and I'll see you in a few hours," Ky replied as Keitaro walked outside, headed for Motoko.  
  
A/N - This is what I get when I play Guilty Gear X at 1 in the morning and try to fall asleep after playing for three hours. I'm sorry, I'll probably be getting flame after flame for coming up with such a story. It's 5:30 in the morning, my eyes are blurring and...Oh well, I'll at least say Thank You for reading this far. Anyways, please, leave a review. 


End file.
